


Everyone Knows

by mggislife2789



Category: Criminal Minds, Spencer Reid - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Fingering, Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-20
Updated: 2017-01-20
Packaged: 2018-09-18 20:15:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9401240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mggislife2789/pseuds/mggislife2789
Summary: Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters or their original stories. This is only for fun. It's where my brain goes after the credits roll. No copyright intended. Better safe than sorry ;)





	

“Make sure you wear the flowing, black skirt and the purple silk blouse I like,” he said as you hopped out of the shower and got ready for your date. Whenever he asked you to wear a certain outfit, you knew you were in for a night of kinky Spencer Reid. it didn’t happen all the time, but occasionally he liked to explore this different side of himself. “For science, of course,” he would claim.

“Any particular reason?” you asked, your tongue at the roof of your mouth. You wondered if he had anything in particular planned.

In response, he shrugged slightly, raising his eyebrows as if to say, ‘you’ll see.’ “Just let me know when you’re ready,” he said, leaving the bedroom and waiting for you outside. He’d just gotten home from work, so his work outfit was appropriate for the restaurant he was taking you to - a very high-end steakhouse at the edge of town. Since it opened, he wanted to take you there. For once, he said, he wanted to treat you like a queen. You argued he already did and you didn’t need expensive stuff to feel like a queen, but he insisted on taking you at least once.

“Ready?” you asked as you walked out of the bedroom, the flowing black fabric skimming your freshly-shaven legs. Your hair was tied up loosely, some tendrils falling out of the tie at will, just as you wanted it. The messy/not-messy look was what you were going for tonight. That, along with your minimal makeup completed the demure look he had asked for. You imagined he asked for a demure look because he was going to ask you to do some not-so-demure things; you’d happily oblige.

As he turned around to see your completed look, he bit his lower lip. “You look beautiful,” he said, taking your head gently in his hand and kissing you, “as always.”

————

When you got the restaurant, Spencer checked in with your reservation. Sometimes he liked to be the one to make plans, to take control - he said he never got to do that at work, so on occasion he liked doing it at home and with you, hence the kinkier side of your relationship.

He knew what you liked and didn’t like, both in the bedroom and out of it, so having him choose things for you to wear, or to eat when you went out just meant that the pressure was off you to make those decisions for a night. You knew about this reservation for weeks and had been toiling over what to wear, but he made a decision for you and you felt beautiful, so why did it matter if he was the one that chose it?

Once you were seated, he order a bottle of red wine you both loved, asking if you wanted to split an appetizer that was undoubtedly two bites worth of food given where you were. After much deliberation, you decided on the crabcakes. Turning on his heels, the waiter left and Spencer looked over to you with a glint in his eyes. “Take them off,” he said with conviction. Here? He wanted you to take your panties off here?

“Really?” you whispered, looking around to see if anyone would see you. No one was paying attention. Plus, the tablecloth that decorated your seat reached to the floor.

Gazing directly in his eyes, you slipped your fingers underneath your skirt, wrapping your fingers around the strings of your panties. Slowly but surely, you wiggled them out from under you, ensuring with each movement that no one would notice. Eventually, they fell to the floor and reached under the table to grab them, lest anyone see the evidence. “Give them to me,” he said. “What? I need proof you took them off,” he said with a smile. 

You licked your lips as he placed the fabric in his hands, somehow embarrassed about how wet they were. “Already?” he asked with a wink. “I haven’t even done anything.”

“You hold a lot of power over me, Dr. Reid.” Laughing as he placed the underwear in his pocket, you suddenly became acutely aware of how naked you were.

“Oh my god, baby, I have no panties on,” you whispered, getting flustered at the little smirk that flashed across his lips. With one finger, he beckoned you closer to him as the appetizer came to the table. Once you’d finished your delectable food, he placed his hand on your leg. At first, he did nothing but rest there, his fingers so close and yet so far from the needing parts of you. Just when you thought you were going to tell him to get on with it, your center aching for his touch, his hand slid up your thighs and underneath your skirt, grazing against the tuft of hair.

The waiter made his way over to the table again and you were sure he was going to remove his hand from you, but he didn’t. Instead, he leaned over. “Make no noise,” he smiled, acting as if he wasn’t teasing your center at the dinner table while the waiter took your orders.

“I’ll have the ribeye s-steak,” you said, trying your best to keep your composure as his index finger grazed your clit. “M-medium rare.” When the waiter turned away again, you turned to Spencer. “Oh my god, Spence…” you breathed. 

“Ah-ah,” he said, using his other hand to quiet you. “No noise. You don’t want us to get caught, do you?”

“Do you plan on teasing me the entire time?”

He shook his head no. “Not at all, I plan on making you orgasm at the table.”

“Goddammit,” you replied, your face flushed with heat. His middle finger joined the first one, sliding up and down your folds as he instructed you to have your hand join his. Both of your hands meshed together amidst your arousal.

Before, you had been the one keeping an eye out for the watchful eyes of others, but now Spencer looked around. “I want you to taste yourself,” he said, taking utter joy in the fact that he was getting you to do all of this in public. You pulled your hand from yourself, placing the tip of your finger in your mouth. “The only reason you can get me to do this is because I am powerless to resist you, you bastard.”

“I know,” he replied, putting pressure on your clit as you shook silently. You were good at keeping quiet when you needed to, but you were practically white-knuckling the table. “That was fun, wasn’t it?” he laughed, watching as the waiter brought your meals. 

Once the waiter left again, you turned to him. “Spence, I am drenched right now. You think people aren’t going to notice when we leave?”

He gazed toward his long coat, which he apparently brought just for the occasion. “I thought about that. I was hoping we’d need it.”

“Damn you, you handsome genius.”

Later, after you’d finished dessert, Spencer handed you his coat, which you shrugged on with pleasure. Although no one could see any physical evidence, you were sure everyone knew. The satisfied looks on your faces were probably enough to give you away.


End file.
